Un golpe de buena suerte
by jacque-kari
Summary: Porque el verdadero amor admite sacrificios, pero es lo suficientemente desinteresado para no esperar nada a cambio, y esa era la clase de amor que él le profesaba [Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león]


¡Hola a todos!

Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león, y a continuación voy a poner las indicaciones a las que tuve que ceñirme.

Personaje: Peeta Mellark

Palabras: Sacrificio/Inocencia

Propuesto por: Robyn Raven

 **Disclaimer:** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~Un golpe de buena suerte~**_

«Ahora veo lo que vio la audiencia, cómo engañó a los tributos profesionales sobre mí, cómo se quedó despierto toda la noche bajo el árbol de las rastrevíspulas, cómo luchó contra Cato para dejarme escapar e, incluso tumbado en la orilla embarrada, cómo susurraba mi nombre en sueños.»

* * *

Los juegos del hambre, Katniss Everden, página 385

* * *

Peeta siempre quiso a Katniss. Lo hizo desde que la escuchó cantar por primera vez en un salón de clases con sólo cinco años; no con la pasión de un hombre que no era, sino con la inocencia de un niño, un niño que se deja deslumbrar por cosas más sencillas e inexplicables que la sola belleza.

¿Qué había dicho su padre? Que él quería casarse con su madre, la madre de Katniss, pero ella huyó con un minero. ¿Por qué con un minero? La respuesta a esa pregunta se había quedado clavada en su cabeza y no dejaba de repetirla para sí mientras la niña de dos trenzas, que dentro de algunos años las reemplazaría solo por una, seguía entonando la canción del valle.

«Porque cuando él canta… hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar.»

Peeta percibió el silencio a su alrededor y echó un vistazo a los demás. Todos los niños se hallaban aferrados a sus pupitres escuchándola con atención, incluso aquellos que se habían mostrado nerviosos por su primer día de clases parecían haber dejado de lado su inquietud al oírla cantar, como si Katniss silenciera todo ruido existente en un kilómetro a la redonda. Entonces lo supo, supo a lo que se refería su padre con esas palabras, lo entendió porque lo mismo que le había pasado a la señora Everdeen le estaba sucediendo a él.

«Y justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, igual que tu madre», le confesó un Peeta de dieciséis años en una cueva ubicada en la arena de los famosos Juegos del Hambre.

El destino en ocasiones es irónico, le gusta darnos aquello que más deseamos de formas extrañas, pero tal vez con Peeta Mellark se había excedido un poco.

Él recordaba con precisión el día en que fue cosechado, el silencio que se hizo por escasos segundos cuando el nombre de Primrose Everdeen fue el que salió seleccionado de la urna de cristal y luego el grito desgarrador de Katniss llamándola, resonando por todos lados, o quizá sólo dentro de su cabeza. No estaba seguro de ese detalle.

«Me presento voluntaria», dijo con voz ahogada cuando ya tuvo la atención de todo el mundo sobre ella.

Después Peeta la observó desfilar hacia el escenario y todo se volvió algo difuso hasta que Effie Trinket pronunció su nombre. El _suyo,_ nada más ni nada menos que el suyo.

«Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte»

Katniss no lo entendió. No podía comprender cómo salir elegido como tributo podía ser buena suerte, porque en ese entonces ignoraba hasta qué punto la supuesta actuación de Peeta era real y desconocía por completo lo que era querer a alguien por tanto tiempo en silencio. El único recuerdo que la ataba a él era el incidente del pan, uno que la hacía sentir avergonzada y enfadada a partes iguales, así como también en deuda. Él, en cambio, llevaba casi toda una vida enamorado de ella.

¿Qué haces cuando la chica que siempre has querido está justo a tu lado y por primera vez te está viendo de verdad, por primera vez tienen la oportunidad de hablar, pero también deben ir juntos a un lugar en que el que se supone que para sobrevivir, tienes que matarla o dejar que la maten?

Esa probablemente sea una pregunta que el noventa y nueve por ciento del mundo jamás tenga que hacerse en su vida.

Pero Peeta tuvo que hacerlo y supo la respuesta desde el principio. Supo que si ya no iba conseguir que Katniss se fijara en él, porque uno de los dos definitivamente terminaría muerto, o en el peor de los casos, ambos lo harían, sólo había un camino, una única cosa que podía hacer. Protegerla a costa de su propia vida. De todos modos su madre ya le había dicho que tenía más fe en ella que en él. No lo extrañaría; su padre y hermanos tal vez sí, pero sobrevivirían, en cambio, la pequeña Primrose necesitaba a su hermana y él podía hacer algo para que no la perdiera, podía al menos intentarlo.

Tal vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla a salvo de todo, pero había un par de cosas en las que sí era bueno y las usaría a su favor. Lo hizo. Estuvo jugando por ella desde el primer momento como un jugador que le deja sus mejores cartas a su contrincante, sólo que este era un juego mucho más sádico y cruel que ese.

Confesó a todo Panem sus sentimientos por ella frente a las cámaras y Katniss lo odió. No entendió la verdadera intención que había detrás hasta que Haymitch se lo gritó en la cara: «¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema».

Después logró unirse a la alianza de los profesionales, otra vez con la ayuda de Haymitch. No estaba especialmente orgulloso de ello, pero hacerlo por Katniss no era peor que hacerlo por su propia supervivencia. Había algo noble, aunque también estúpido, en querer proteger su vida por encima de la suya. Un impulso, una suerte de instinto, que sólo puede darte el amor.

Tuvo que empujarla y gritarle que corriera cuando la encontró junto al cuerpo de Glimmer, al regresar al árbol donde ella les había arrojado el panal de rastrevíspulas, aterrado al saber que Cato y los demás le pisaban los talones y no dudarían ni un segundo en matarla. La hazaña le valió un profundo corte en el muslo propinado por la espada del mismísimo Cato, por haberla dejado escapar. Durante días el dolor se debatió con el alivio de saber que al menos había conseguido que ella escapara.

Soportó estoicamente desde el principio que ella lo odiara y pensara que deseaba matarla, como seguro pensaba, de la forma en que lo haces cuando sabes que el fin es importante, que no importan los medios porque son los únicos que tienes.

No la culpaba por pensar así, porque sabía que desde su posición era normal que lo viera como un enemigo, considerando todo lo que había hecho. Todo era cuestión de perspectiva y no le importaba cómo pudiera verlo o lo que pensara de él, sus sentimientos iban más allá de eso, no estaba intentando impresionarla ni conseguir que lo quisiera de vuelta, ese habría sido un propósito egoísta y su amor por Katniss no lo era.

Camuflado en el arroyo, antes de que ella lo encontrara, estuvo seguro de que moriría, pero aunque buscó profundamente dentro de sí, no pudo encontrar ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento por ninguna de las cosas que había hecho. Cada pequeña acción había estado enfocada en mantenerla a salvo, incluso aquella vez hace tantos años cuando su madre lo golpeó con el atizador por quemar dos panes para poder dárselos a ella. Claro que su madre no supo que lo había hecho a propósito, porque entonces el castigo habría sido mucho peor.

El dolor físico no le importó, ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de su temeraria acción, no porque no supiera lo que arriesgaba, sino porque verla derrumbada al otro lado de la ventana, indefensa, activó algo en él, algo que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sentir.

Tal vez era porque nadie nunca lo había podido proteger de los golpes de su madre, pero su instinto por proteger a quienes quería hacía que a menudo se olvidara de sí mismo.

«Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte»

Katniss no lo entendió. No entendió que salir cosechado fue una oportunidad de salvarle la vida a la chica que amaba; ella. En cambio, seguía pensando que le debía algo por las dos hogazas de pan que le había arrojado hace tantos años. Tampoco entendía que los actos y sacrificios que se hacen por amor no generan deudas ni se hacen esperando algo a cambio.

Peeta era lo suficientemente optimista para verle el lado positivo al asunto. Para aprovechar, lo que creía serían sus últimos días de vida, simplemente manteniéndola a salvo para que ella pudiera tener una vida buena y feliz.

No obstante, todo dio un giro inesperado con el anuncio de la nueva regla, la que permitía que dos tributos del mismo distrito pudieran coronarse campeones. Y luego Katniss lo besó y la llama de la esperanza comenzó a arder en su pecho con la misma intensidad de la fiebre que lo atenazaba en esa cueva escondida aguas abajo del arroyo donde lo encontró.

Salieron victoriosos, pero pronto descubrió la verdad y se sintió herido. No pasó mucho, antes de que se diera cuenta de que ni siquiera sabiendo que todo lo de los amantes trágicos había sido una actuación por parte de ella, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Aún herido y decepcionado, Peeta seguía siendo el mismo niño de cinco años que se dejó cautivar por su voz, el chico del pan que le salvó la vida a una Katniss de once años, el que la amaba y que la protegería hasta su último aliento de ser necesario.

Porque el verdadero amor admite sacrificios, pero es lo suficientemente desinteresado para no esperar nada a cambio, y esa era la clase de amor que él le profesaba.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lo subo antes de que me arrepienta.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
